Total Justice
Total Justice was a toyline of action figures by Kenner, who had previously released the action figure line known as the Super Powers Collection. Just like Kenner's original action figure line, this line was also based upon the Justice League and other DC Comics characters. Origin of the line After Kenner had lost the rights to the characters, Toy-Biz gained them, and in 1990 they made their own line of figures called the DC Comics Super Heroes. This line was short-lived however, as they didn't have the rights to use the characters for long. And within a short period, Kenner was back to making action figures based upon DC Comics characters. But it wasn't until 1996 that Kenner started to make a line based upon the JLA. This was likely in part due to the near success of their solo Superman and Batman lines, such as Legends of Batman and Superman: Man of Steel. This new line of figures came to be known as Total Justice, sometimes called Batman: Total Justice, as the bat-signal is seen in the logo. Unlike Kenner's original line, which had mechanical "Power Actions," these new figures had next to none, and there was very few points of articulation. Nevertheless, the figures came with a storyline. (see below) The line went on for eight waves and there were several box sets, mail-in exclusives, two-packs, deluxe size figures, books and other products that tied into the action figure line, in a similar manner to the way several products tied into the old Super Powers line, although it wasn't nearly as popular. There were several characters that were made into figures for this line that were never made for the old line, and a few that were never seen in the cartoon show at all, such as; Huntress, Despero, Wally West, Connor Hawke, Black Lightning, Tim Drake, Parallax, Blue Beetle, (although Industrial Toy Werks did eventually make a figure of him.Doctor Polaris, Kyle Rayner, Superman Red/Superman Blue, Steel, Zauriel, Impulse, Kon-El, Atom, Reverse Flash, King Shark and the Justice League Revenge Squad. Storyline On a distant planet, an evil being known as Darkseid prepares for his invasion and destruction of Earth. Batman learns of this diabolical plan and recruits the world's mightiest super heroes in an all-out assault on Darkseid's forces. Action Figures Wave One *Darkseid (With Omega Effect Capture Claw) *Aquaman (With Blasting Hydro Spear) *The Flash (With Velocity Power Suit) *Green Lantern (With Ring-Energy Disk Launcher) *Robin (With Spinning Razor Disk and Battle Staff) *Batman (With Flight Armor and Glider Cape) Wave Two *Despero (With Galactic Body Blow Attack) *Fractal Armor Batman (With Optical Shoulder Cannon System) *Superman (With Kryptonite Ray Emitter) *Hawkman (With Massive Grip Talons) Wave Three *Green Arrow *Huntress *Black Lightning *Parallax Wave Four *Blue Beetle *Dr. Polaris *The Flash *Green Lantern Wave Five (JLA) *Batman *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *Huntress *The Flash *Superman Blue *Superman Red Wave Six *Aquaman *Dark Knight Batman *Martian Manhunter *Steel *Superman *Zauriel Wave Seven *Caped Crusader Batman *Impulse *Plastic Man *Robin *Superboy Wave Eight *The Atom *Batman *Cyber Armor Batman *Cyber Armor Superman *Red Tornado *Wonder Woman WB store exclusives *Aquaman *Batman *Despero *Green Arrow *Hawkman *Robin Toyfare Exclusive *Reverse Flash [[Super Heroes|'DC Super Heroes' Two-packs]] *Superboy vs. King Shark *Superman vs Metallo (Diamond Comics Exclusive) *Fractal Armor Green Lantern vs. Doctor Polaris *Blue Beetle and Fractal Armor Flash (comes with a mini Atom) Diamond Exclusive Box-Sets *Superman Blue, Green Lantern, Huntress, Hologram Batman and Hologram Flash *Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Hologram Superman and Hologram Green Lantern *Martian Manhunter, Superman, Zauriel, Lex Luthor and The Joker *Superboy, Robin, Impulse, Hologram Martian Manhunter and Hologram Aquaman 12 inch Figures *Aquaman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Superman Blue References Category:Products Category:Super Powers products